Daddy?
by dwatlaskrhtcm
Summary: Jack takes Lily out for an Ice-Cream.Just a One-Shot to go with my Story 'Growing up as a Harkness' beware of spoilers , :-D .


**Hiiii guys this One-shot is dedicated (Sp?) to kie1993 because I wanted to get this up before I go away , Only till Thursay mind you so I'll be back for Torchwood :Miracle Day WOOHOO Can't wait (Hope they don't kill Jack I very much doubt it but...) ANYWAY on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I own no-one but Lily and her mum .**

"Daddy!" A 5 year old Lily squeeled as she came running into the room when she heard her Daddy come through the door,

"Hello Princess" Jack said scooping his daughter "And how are you?"He asked kissing he lightly on the forehead  
>"Fine"She said simply , Jack shifted Lily into a more comfortable position and then turned slightly and smiled at his wife whom smiled back and put a hand on his back and rubbed it lightly<p>

"And have you been a good girl for mummy"

"Yes!Mummy said we could go for an Ice-cream"Jack raises his eyebrows

"Did she now"He said looking at his wife who just shrugged

"Go on then go and play"Jack said putting Lily down and turning to his wife fully,

"You alright?"Jack asked kissing her softly on the lips

"Yeah I'm fine , How was work?"She asked arm around his waist

"It was alright just a paperwork day" and after a pause he spoke again"So go on then how was she?"He asked pointing with his head in the direction that their daughter just went in

"She was fine , Cried for her Daddy this morning though"She sighed"She misses you Jack,You've got to spend more time with her "It was Jack's turn to sigh this time

"I know but it's so difficult with this job I do try and spend as much time as I can with both of you"

"I know which is whyI'm sending you too out for Ice-Cream and you're paying"Jack leaned in and kissed her on the lips then smiled and pulled back

"Lily!"He called "Time for an Ice-Cream"Lily came running in

"YAY!"She cried "Bye Mummy"She said as her mum put her coat on for her,

"Bye bye baby"She then stood back up(As she was bending down to put Lily's coat on) and looked at Jack"Bye love"She said and gave him a quick kiss

"Bye "And he gave her another kiss all of sudden there was an urgent tug on his hand and he looked down to see a stressed Lily,  
>"Come onnnn"She whined<p>

"We'll be back later"Jack called as he was being dragged to the SUV.

"So what do you want?"Jack asked his precious daughter as they qued for their Ice-Cream

"Mint choc chip"Jack an eyebrow at her"Please!"

"Good girl"He praised he then looked up at the man to order"One mint choc chip and whippy please"Lily was starting to swing his hand backwords and forwards as she was waiting for her Ice-Cream.

"Here ya go"Jack said passing her her Ice-Cream"You got it?"Lily nodded and started licking the Ice-Cream as Jack paid the man and got his Ice-Cream they then found a bench and carried on eating

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you never at home?"Jack sighed this was going to be hard

"Because Daddy has a very important job and sometimes I have to work for a long time"He told her explaing it as best he could as Lily carried on eating her Ice-Cream

"Ok"Lily said quietly

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I try some of your Ice-Cream?"Jack grinned at the slight innuendo

"Course you can only if I get a kiss and a little bit of yours"

"Ok"And with that she kneeled up and gave her Daddy a kiss on the cheek and then leaned over and licked his Ice-Cream,

"Nice?"Jack asked

"I prefer my one , Here you go?"She said and handed out her Ice-Cream , Jack smiled lightly and licked a little of her Ice-Cream.

They'd just finsihed eating when Jack got a call on his mobile , Jack flipped it open and sighed when saw the name flash up on the screen,

"Hello?"

"Jack we need you back at the hub"A voice said , Jack sighed once again

"Can't it wait?"

"No I'm sorry it can't"Jack looked saddly at his daughter who was looking up at him

"Ok I'l be right there"Jack stood up holding Lily's hand"Come on lets go"

"Ok"Lily said saddly

"Hey,We can come back soon ok?"He said looking down at her

"Promise?"  
>"Promise"He confirmed<p>

"You're back soon"They were greeted by once they got back

"I've got to go to work"She sighed

"Jack..."

"I know , I know but it needs to be sorted now"Jack then turned to his daughter and kissed her forhead,

"Bye bye Lily I've got to go to work"

"Ok..."Lily said quiet and sad

"I'll be back soon Ok?I promise"Lily nodded but was still sad Jack sighed and kissed her on the forehead and stood up,

"Daddy?"Jack turned round and looked at her "Please come back soon"This broke Jack's heart's

"Hey I promised didn't I , I will never ever break a promise to you or Mummy"Lily nodded and held up her pinky Jack smiled lightly and bent down and held out his pinky and grabbed hold of hers "I promise" And with that he stood back up and walked over to his wife and kissed her

"I'll be back soon"He mumbled to her

"Yout better be you promised her"She said motioing to Lily .

Jack nodded and took off , She walked over to Lily and hoisted her on her hip

"I miss Daddy"Lily said and burried her face in her mothers neck

"So do I baby but you do know he loves us right?"Lily nodded

"But I still miss him"She whined

"Shhhh I know so do I"She said rocking Lily lightly and praying that Jack would be back soon .

**Hey so hope that was alright feel quite bad for killing Lily's mum now , :'-( , But she's a big part of the story , :-D .**

**Thinking about making this a One-Shot series what do you think ?**

**I enjoyed writing the last bit (Not in an evil way if you get what I mean) but it was quite sad what do you think of it ?**

**Please review ,**

**See you all soon my lovely people,**

**I love you all,**

**XxXx**


End file.
